


A Safe Musical Place

by Katrina1985



Series: RT Prompts [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: GFY, Gen, mention of other characters, wanting space to be oneself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina1985/pseuds/Katrina1985
Summary: It was a place where he didn't have to play a part, he could just play.





	A Safe Musical Place

He made sure that no one he knew ever came to this part of town, not that they would recognise him in the clothes he wore. Perfectly pressed pants and a starched shirt, with nicely coifed hair, he made a stunning figure, for a piano player. Xander took a deep breath, put on his head phones and played along with the piano music his mother had stashed away in the attic. She had been a prodigy when it came to music, and Xander, being self taught, was unable to read music, but could definitely play everything he heard, with even greater emotion than the initial player.

Willow never cared for music and would magic it away from him, Buffy hated it when someone had more talent than her in anything, if they were not someone she was sleeping with, and Giles never cared what he did, as long as he didn’t ask too many questions. 

He never saw the low key dyed hair in the back corner, watching as Xander played a variety of music to perfection. Sea-foam green eyes took in the appearance and knew exactly what this was for the teen. Just like he enjoyed the low-key punk look, Oz watched as Xander dressed up as a classic pianist and played for hte masses of the establishment. Buffy and them would never be able to come in here, as it was an elite club, and all that Cordelia bragged about being the upper class of the high school, she, nor her parents, could ever be part of this place. 

The patrons enjoyed the finer things, and having such a lovely sight as Xander playing on the piano, swaying to the music he could hear as he played, made everyone in the room rise and fall with the crescendo of each note. Watching as it was time for the next musician to make it to the stage, Oz made his way to Xander.

Xander was startled to see Oz here, until he saw the pin on his lapel. Once he saw that, he relaxed. No one that had a legacy pin would ever disclose this place to outsiders. It would be similar to treason as this was a place of peace and truce. It was also the best place for those with a violent history to resolve issues in a non-violent manner. Xander took a sip of his coke and decided to break the ice.

“Hey Oz,” Xander smiled his trademark lopsided smile. “What brings you here?”

“Was just relaxing and taking in the music; mom told me that there was a fantastic piano player that I had to listen to, but he has no set schedule. I was pleased to hear when I got in tonight that he was playing.” Oz gave a tiny smile to Xander, “I’m pleased that I actually get to see you play.”

Xander blushed and shrugged. He wasn’t used to being praised for things he could do. “It’s easy for me.”

“I can see that.” Oz hesitated briefly before asking, “Would you like me to teach you how to read music?”

Xander startled and was about to say no, when he stopped and thought about it.

“You won’t tell anyone why you’re teaching me, right?” Xander’s voice was quiet as he asked.

“Not unless you want them to know. As far as I can tell, it’s none of their business.” Oz made sure to keep his tone casual, recognizing that this may be the one thing that keeps Xander happy.

“I’d like to try to learn. Mom stopped playing after Tony broke her hands one time too many. It hurts her to play, but she can’t bear to sell the Piano in the attic.” Xander’s voice was far away as he spoke of his mother. She suffered more at the hands of his father than he did, but that was since he found out about Vampires, he was almost never home.

Oz clenched a hand at the casual mention of abuse but didn’t react when Xander looked his way. Giving the other teen a sad smile, Oz nodded. 

“We can schedule something during the week and maybe even the weekends. The guys in the bad always love helping musicians read music, and they are just as discrete about it. They know not everyone wants their every move followed or questioned.” Xander relaxed at that, after tensing briefly at the mention of the band.

“Let me know the best time of you guys and I can work around your schedule. I only have to play a few nights a week,” Xander smiled at the bartender as she walked by again, “but they are always happy to have me over more often.”

Oz nodded and gave a discrete tip of his head to the bartender. It was good that there were people here to look after Xander. It was a nice change to the girls at school who treated him nothing more than a child to be constantly scolded.

Looking at how happy and relaxed Xander was in this place, Oz vowed to get Xander here more often and slowly take him away from Willow and Buffy. He deserved to be happy and not stuck under their expectations of being the comic relief.


End file.
